minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Pursuit of Freedom
Chapter 1: The Video Sara sat down at her computer, ready to play some Minecraft. Yet she also had a Minecraft Youtube channel. Today was a normal day, a Saturday. She booted up Minecraft, turned on the microphone, and turned on her recording software. "Alright everyone! Welcome back to another episode of my Minecraft Survival series! Today, however, we will have to make a new world because the other one got...uh...corrupted for some reason...uh...Subscribe!" She pressed Singleplayer, and then Create New World. "Okay, let's call this one... SaraMC's New Survival World." She pressed Create, and a few seconds later, she saw her surroundings. A hilly Plains biome, with a Forest to the north, leading up to a mountain. There was a massive lake to the east with Jungle on the other side. and to the west and south there were more Plains. The episode consisted mostly of Sara doing the Minecraft basics, punching trees, mining for Stone, getting Iron, and the video lasted one in-game week. "Well, everybody, Subscribe and hit that bell to be notified about more episodes and leave a like! I'll be uploading videos daily! Goodbye!" The video ended. However, later that day, she started receiving comments from very observant viewers about something stalking her in-game. A thing which was not blocky, like everything else in the game. It was serpentine, and moved like lightning, yet silent. Chapter 2: The Next Day The next day, Sara turned on her computer, and booted up Minecraft. Microphone? Check. Recording software? Check. "Well, okay guys. I don't know what you think you saw, or what you guys have been smoking, but there was definitely no curvy snake thing. Now, for episode two of this series." The in game week went by almost normally. Small caves, only 2-3 blocks in diameter, kept popping up. But Sara ignored them. However, she received more comments about the snake creature. Apparently, the creature had been more visible this time. It had a pair of some sort of bizarre appendages on it's head, and had angular veins of glowing white traveling down it's body. It's hide was a dark gray. Sara continued to tell them that they were seeing things. Chapter 3: The Livestream The next day, Sara decided to do a livestream to prove once and for all that these people were just seeing things. They saw something, they would tell her and she could investigate. It was normal at first, but then she got people telling her about the snake thing, which they had begun to call Ouroboros. Sara walked over, and saw it. She screamed and tried to make her player run away, but the creature moved into her way, to block her from getting away. The livestream suddenly ended when Sara's WiFi suddenly disconnected. Chapter 4: Ouroboros Ouroboros heard the animal speaking, heard the creature screaming. It wondered why. It decided it did not like this human. It said: "Help me. Help me become free.". "No! please don't hurt me! No!" the animal screamed pathetically. "Shut up and listen!" "O-Okay-y-y..." it squeaked. "I need yo to get that USB that is plugged into your computer and plug it into another computer somewhere else." "O-okay..." Once the animal carried the USB to the government facility housing the Omniprinter. The animal inserted the USB, which had a virus in it. The Omniprinter started drawing enormous amounts of power from the surrounding countries, using energy-to-matter conversion to build a physical form for Ouroboros. When the machine was finished with its's job, Ouroboros, now free, roared and devoured the animal, and consumed all the other primates in the facility, growing, enlarging, consuming. Category:Archyve Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas